Skinny Love
by Loluuuuu
Summary: Minseok yang manis, Luhan yang terlalu lama mengulur waktu, dan Kris yang kejam. / EXO;; LuMin; XiuHan; Luhan—Xiumin./ GS.


A **X**iu**H**an fanfiction.

They belong to God and (hopefully) each other.

_AU—Typo—Gender Switch_.

.

.

—**Skinny Love**—

"_When two people love each other but are too shy to admit it but they still show it."_

(Loluuuuu)

.

**Enjoy!**

.

* * *

.

Luhan sudah menyukai Minseok sejak lama. Katakan dia pengecut, tapi memang dia belum punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

Ditambah lagi, persahabatan mereka yang menjadi pertimbangan terberat Luhan. Lelaki itu tidak mau, kalau nanti ia menyatakan perasaannya, dan—jangan sampai, Luhan berdoa dalam hati, kalau ia ditolak, maka persahabatannya juga akan ikut terbawa-bawa.

Ia tidak mau kalau persahabatan yang sudah ia jalin bersama Minseok sejak mereka masih dibangku Sekolah Dasar, hancur ditengah jalan hanya karena perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Luhan tidak mau itu terjadi. Dan lagi, ia sudah cukup puas berdekatan dengan Minseok seperti ini. Tanpa status pacaran pun, Minseok akan selalu perhatian padanya—bagaimanapun, Minseok akan selalu menjadi yang utama baginya.

Baginya, seperti ini sudah cukup.

Seperti saat ini, ketika ia berpapasan dengan Minseok di koridor. Gadis itu akan otomatis menoleh padanya, dan Luhan akan mengeluarkan senyuman paling tampan yang ia punya—yang katanya bisa meluluhkan hampir setengah murid di sekolahnya. Dan Minseok memukul lengannya, kemudian Luhan akan mengusak surai halus berwarna light brown itu dengan sayangnya.

Ya, mungkin seperti ini sudah cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menarik kata-kata sudah cukupnya.

Sepertinya, Minseok memang tidak boleh dibiarkan berkeliaran sendiri tanpa dirinya. Sepertinya, ia harus buru-buru menstampel Minseok menjadi miliknya—seutuhnya.

Luhan mendengus kesal melihat adegan menyebalkan yang terjadi tepat dihadapannya.

Ia baru saja akan masuk ke kelas Minseok untuk mengajak gadis itu istirahat bersama—seperti biasa, ke kantin, memakan bekal yang khusus dibuatkan Minseok untuk mereka berdua, tetapi adegan yang ia lihat membuatnya menggeram dan mencengkram pintu kelas Minseok dengan eratnya.

Dihadapannya—tepat dibangku Minseok, seorang lelaki berwajah kotak yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongdae, tengah berlutut dihadapan Minseok sambil menggenggam tangan Minseok yang putih mulus tanpa cela. Dan kesalnya, Minseok sama sekali tidak berniat menepis tangan Jongdae yang menggenggam.

Luhan mendengus lagi—_kotak tipi sialan. Berani-beraninya dia pegang tangan Minseok-ku._ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Tubuhnya menegang ketika Jongdae bersuara, "Minseok, aku suka kamu. Mau gak kamu jadi pacar aku?"

Seketika itu juga kelas Minseok menjadi gaduh. Teman-temannya menyorakkan kata-kata '_terima! Terima!_' Dengan lantangnya. Membuat Luhan mendengus lagi dengan muka yang sudah memerah. _Apa mereka tidak menyadariku yang dari tadi berdiri disini?!_ Marah Luhan dalam hati.

Jawabannya, tentu saja tidak Tuan Xi. Mereka terlalu fokus terhadap Minseok dan Jongdae, daripada memperhatikan dirimu yang hanya bisa berdiri didepan pintu tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dengan langkah yang dihentakkan, Luhan membalikkan badan, kembali kekelasnya. Perutnya langsung terasa kenyang—mual bahkan. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat kegiatan belajarnya berakhir, datang latihan ekskul sepak bola, dan menendang bola sekeras-kerasnya.

Ia kesal. Dan ia ingin menendang. _Menendang muka Kim Jongdae._

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Minseok menyadari kehadirannya. Bahu gadis itu langsung tergolek lemas ketika Luhan balik badan dan pergi. Sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Kemudian gadis itu menatap Jongdae yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis. "Jongdae, aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

Kris memutar bola matanya, kesal.

"Xiao Lu. Berhentilah memancarkan aura-aura negatif disekitarku." Omel Kris dengan tampang ganteng—coret, garang.

Luhan semakin menekuk wajahnya. Lalu mendengus. "Tidak peduli. Aku lagi galau."

Kris mendengus lebih keras,—_sabar Kris, sabar, _ ucapnya dalam hati. "Aku lebih tidak peduli lagi. Jadi, berhentilah."

Luhan menaruh kepalanya diatas meja, menatap Kris dengan mata sedihnya. "_Respect_-lah sedikit, Wu Yifan. Sahabatmu sedang galau dan kau sama sekali tidak peduli."

Kris memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan pasang mata sedih begitu, aku mual." Luhan mendengus. "Lagipula, untuk apa aku peduli padamu? Che. Lebih baik aku memikirkan Taozi-ku yang manis."

Luhan menggeram frustasi. "Tuan Wu Yifan yang terhormat, berhentilah memperburuk _mood_-ku."

Kris tiba-tiba tersenyum—menyeramkan, "Kira-kira, Minseok sudah nerima Jongdae belum ya?"

Luhan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu dari mana!?"

"Kemarin dia bilang pada Joonmyeon kalo hari ini dia bakal nembak Minseok yang manis itu."

Luhan menggeram. "Berhentilah menyebut Minseok-ku manis, Kris."

Kris mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa? Dia memang manis kok." Lalu menyeringai, "Sayang sekali, para lelaki yang menyukainya harus tabah karena keduluan Jongdae." Kris melirik Luhan, "Aku rasa mereka juga cocok. _Well,_mungkin karena mereka lumayan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama? Dan seingatku, Minseok sering cerita tentang Jongdae. Benarkan?"

_Brak_

Luhan menggebrak meja lumayan keras, menyebabkan beberapa pasang mata mengalihkan padangan terhadapnya dan Kris. Menyadari tatapan _kepo _teman-teman sekelasnya, Luhan menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam.

Kris masih menyeringai. "Whoa, whoa, _calm down, _Xiao Lu. Kenapa marah-marah?"

Luhan menatap tajam Kris. "Gak usah sok-sokan tanya aku kenapa, Kris Wu. Aku udah benar-benar panas sekarang. Jadi, jangan panas-panasin aku lagi."

"Aku gak manas-manasin. Hanya mengutarakan pendapat." Seringainya makin lebar, "Lagipula, salah kamu sendiri yang pengecut. Bukannya nembak Minseok dari dulu, jadinya 'kan gak akan keduluan kayak sekarang."

Luhan bungkam. Meskipun benci, tapi perkataan kejam yang dilontarkan Kris ada benarnya—sangat benar malah. Seringai Kris makin lebar melihat Luhan yang terdiam.

"Jadi, sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku menyarankan kalo kau cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaanmu." Luhan menatap Kris, "Ya, walaupun Minseok sudah resmi jadi milik Jongdae, lebih baik dikatakan daripada gak sama sekali." Ucap Kris lagi.

Melihat wajah Luhan yang semakin suram—Kris tertawa senang, dalam hati. "Ah, tapi aku gak berani jamin kalau dia bakal menerimamu. Tapi, coba ajalah. Gak ada salahnya ditolak sesekali 'kan?" Kris melihat jam tangannya, kemudian melihat wajah Luhan. Ia benar-benar tertawa—ala setan kali ini. "Sudah ya, aku mau bertemu Baby Panda-ku dulu. Siapkan mentalmu, kawan."

Luhan menggeram. "Ugh. Wu Yifan. Kau benar-benar sahabat yang paling menyebalkan didunia ini."

Kris menyeringai. "Terima kasih. Aku memang sangat tampan."

.

.

.

.

.

Peluit tanda berakhirnya latihan klub sepak bola telah berbunyi. Lelaki yang memiliki surai _pinkish_ itu merenggangkan tubuhnya—pegal. Satu jam bermain bola dengan sekuat tenaga benar-benar menguras energinya. Tapi, Luhan merasa lebih baik. Setidaknya, emosinya sudah tersalurkan meskipun cuma sedikit.

Matanya kemudian menangkap seorang gadis dengan muka bulat dan mata kucing yang juga sama bulatnya, sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya—menyuruhnya mendekat.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Luhan mendekati Minseok yang duduk di bangku penonton paling depan, lengkap dengan air minum dan handuk dikedua tangan kecilnya.

Begitu Luhan duduk disampingnya, Minseok memberikannya botol yang berisi air minum. Lalu kedua tangannya mengusak rambut Luhan yang basah dengan handuk yang dibawanya.

Luhan menurunkan tangan Minseok yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Lalu menatap gadis itu dengan muka malas. "Kamu kenapa kesini?"

Minseok menatap Luhan heran. Biasanya laki-laki ini yang paling semangat kalau dia datang. "Memangnya kenapa? Biasanya juga kayak gini 'kan?"

Luhan mendengus. "Tapikan kamu udah pacaran sama Jongdae. Nanti dia cemburu."

Minseok menaikkan kedua alisnya, sejurus kedemudian ia mendengus. "Sok tahu."

"Apanya?"

"Itu, aku pacaran sama Jongdae. Kamu sok tahu."

Gantian Luhan yang mendengus. "Jangan mengelak, Minseok. Aku lihat sendiri kok, tadi pas dia nembak kamu."

Minseok memutar kedua bola matanya. "Terus, kalo aku ditembak, aku udah pasti pacaran, gitu?"

"Jangan balikin pertanyaan, deh."

Minseok tersenyum jahil. "Kamu cemburu ya?"

Luhan tidak bergeming selama beberapa detik. Kemudian lelaki itu menatap kedua mata Minseok dalam. Lalu kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Minseok.

"Menurut kamu?"

Minseok menahan nafasnya.

"Ya! Xi Luhan, jangan pacaran terus! Cepat kemari!"

Luhan mendengus sebal. Acaranya jadi terganggu.

"Ya, pelatih! Kami tidak pacaran!" –_setidaknya belum_, tambah Luhan dalam hati. Lalu Luhan melihat Minseok dengan cengiran diwajahnya, lalu mencubit pipi Minseok. "Tunggu sebentar ya, manis. Jangan pulang duluan."

Minseok memutar matanya. "Kita bakal terus disangka pacaran, kalo kamu tetep perlakuin aku kayak gini."

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak peduli."

Minseok mengalihkan wajahnya. "Sudah sana,"

"_Aigoo_, aku diusir... Tunggu ya, gak akan lama kok." Ucap Luhan lalu mengusak rambut Minseok sayang.

Minseok tersenyum melihat punggung Luhan yang menjauh.

_"Kamu cemburu ya?"— "Menurut kamu?"_

"Aku harap, iya."

.

.

.

.

.

Klub Sepak Bola sudah resmi dibubarkan dari sesi latihannya sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Setelah pelatih mereka melakukan evaluasi tentang latihan kali ini, dan rencana Luhan yang akan diangkat sebagai kapten—menggantikan kapten sebelumnya yang sudah berada ditahun terakhir, akhirnya pelatih mereka yang berwajah cukup tampan itu membubarkan sesi latihannya.

Dan disinilah Minseok sekarang, didepan gerbang sekolahnya yang sangat besar. Menunggu Luhan datang dengan—

"Seokki!"

Motor ninja 850cc berwarna merah itu.

Sebenarnya, Minseok ingin tertawa. Bukan karena Luhan terlihat jelek dengan motor itu—Luhan selalu terlihat mempesona dimatanya, bahkan. Tetapi melihatnya mengendarai motor lumayan besar itu dengan mukanya yang terlampau cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, membuat Minseok terkekeh sendiri. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Minseok menelan bulat-bulat ludahnya melihat Luhan yang berubah jadi _manly _karena tersenyum hangat padanya,—_tidak heran fansnya banyak sekali_, batin Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum dan segera naik kebelakang Luhan. Kedua tangan mulusnya melingkar indah di pinggang lelaki itu.

"Jangan ngebut. Kamu 'kan gak bawa helm. Lain kali, jangan lupa lagi." Ucapnya tepat ditelinga kanan Luhan.

Kalau bisa, ia ingin berguling-guling diatas aspal karena deru nafas Minseok yang menyapa telinganya—ia terlalu senang, jelas 'kan? "Hehe, maaf tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan. Dan aku gak mungkin biarin kamu nunggu terlalu lama 'kan?"

Minseok menyenderkan kepalanya dipunggung Luhan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm. Ayo pulang, aku udah ngantuk."

Tangan kanan Luhan terjulur kebelakang, mengusap rambut Minseok dengan sayangnya. "_Arraseo_, Cantik. Pegangan yang erat ya."

"Aku udah bilang, jangan ngebut."

"Motor ini gak di _design _untuk berlaju pelan, Nyonya Xi Minseok."

Minseok mencubit pinggang Luhan. "Kim!"

Luhan mengaduh, lalu terkekeh pelan merasakan tangan Minseok mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok turun dari motor Luhan ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan gerbang rumah Minseok. Gadis itu berdiri disamping kiri Luhan, dan tersenyum manis. _"Gomapta_, tampan."

"_Aigoo_, rasanya aku ingin terbang." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar.

Minseok memukul lengan kiri Luhan, pelan. "Lebay, kamu. Mau mampir dulu?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Heum. Kamu sendirian 'kan dirumah? Nanti malam aku bakal nginep disini kok." Minseok mengangguk. "Ah, aku laper banget. Masakkan aku makanan yang enak ya, _yeobo_."

Minseok memukul lengan kiri Luhan lagi, kali ini lumayan keras. "Ya! Aku bukan istrimu!"

Luhan mencubit hidung Minseok, gemas. "Kita lihat saja nanti," Lalu bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman nakal. "–_yeobo_."

Sedetik kemudian Luhan langsung menjalankan motornya kedalam rumah Minseok. Menghindari pukulan keras dari anak yang punya rumah.

"YA! Xi Luhan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok sedang memotong sayuran yang akan ia masak untuk makan malamnya bersama Luhan. Sejak kemarin, orang tua Minseok sedang dinas keluar negeri—Minseok maupun Luhan sudah biasa ditinggal seperti itu. Jadi, kalau Minseok sendirian dirumah, maka Luhanlah yang akan menemaninya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Ketika ia sedang memotong wortel, sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Lu, kalo tanganku keiris, gimana?"

Luhan nyengir dibelakang Minseok. "Tinggal aku obati," Minseok mendengus. "—dengan cintaku."

Rona merah yang sangat tipis menjalan dipipi Minseok—membuat Luhan berpikir keras apakah gadis yang sedang dipeluknya ini benar-benar merona apa tidak. Baru saja Luhan ingin melihat wajah Minseok lebih jelas, gadis itu lebih dahulu bereaksi—

"A-AW!"

Mencubit pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan yang bertengger manis dipinggangnya. Lelaki itu kemudian mengusap pergelangannya dengan tangan kanannya. Mem_pout_kan bibirnya, dan menaruh dagunya dibahu kanan Minseok.

"Sakit, Seokki."

"Salahmu."

Kemudian tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Minseok fokus memotong-motong sayurannya, dan Luhan sibuk menghirup wangi badan Minseok yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan—membuatnya tidak mau melepaskan gadis berwajah manis tersebut.

"Seokki…"

"Hm?"

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya keceruk leher Minseok. "Aku suka kamu."

Trek

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya ketika Minseok hampir mengiris tangannya sendiri—yang syukurnya, terkena daun seledri yang sekarang sedang dipotongnya.

Minseok mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali. "Kamu ngigo ya, Lu?"

Minseok bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan yang hangat ketika lelaki itu berbicara didekat lehernya. "Aku seratus persen sadar, Seokkie…"

Kemudian genggaman Minseok pada pisau ditangan kanannya terlepas ketika bibir Luhan mengecup lehernya pelan. "Aku suka kamu. Aku sayang sama kamu."

Minseok mencengkram pinggiran meja dihadapannya dengan erat. Hembusan nafas Luhan serta ciuman lembut dilehernya membuat kakinya lemas. "Kamu…serius, Lu?"

"Apa aku terdengar seperti sedang bercanda?"

Minseok menggeleng pelan. Lalu Luhan membalikkan badan Minseok agar mengarah padanya, masih dengan tangan Luhan yang memeluk pinggang Minseok erat.

Minseok yang melihat wajah Luhan persis dihadapannya langsung menundukkan kepalanya. _Tuhan… Wajahku pasti sangat merah_, batinnya merana.

"Seokki, lihat aku…" Luhan mengangkat dagu Minseok dengan tangan kanannya.

Minseok menatap Luhan dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna—membuat Luhan benar-benar ingin menggigit pipinya.

Tangan kanan Luhan terjulur untuk mengusap pipi Minseok, "Aku… udah memendam perasaan ini sejak lama… Tapi keberanianku baru muncul sekarang. Jadi—" Luhan mengecup pucuk hidung Minseok. "_Jeongmal saranghae, _Kim Minseok…"

Minseok langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya ia ingin berlari keluar, lalu berteriak sambil berloncatan seperti orang gila. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah mengalahkan kepiting yang sudah direbus ataupun apel yang sudah matang sempurna. Wajahnya benar-benar panas dan rasanya seperti terbakar. Jantungnya berdegup-degup seakan tidak ada hari esok baginya untuk berdetak lagi.

Minseok tersadar dari euforianya saat tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya terlepas. Diangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan, dan menemukan Luhan sedang tersenyum lemah dihadapannya.

"Aku minta maaf kalau pernyataanku ini ngeganggu kamu…" kemudian lelaki itu mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Tapi, meskipun kamu gak ngerasain hal yang sama… kita masih sahabat 'kan?" ucapnya dengan senyum miris, lalu membalikkan badannya. "Aku tunggu diruang tengah aja ya…"

Minseok mengenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan yang baru saja ingin beranjak pergi. Lelaki itu sontak membalikkan badannya. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya kaku ketika Minseok memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Kamu gak tau 'kan, berapa lama aku nunggu kamu buat bilang hal itu?"

Luhan melebarkan kedua matanya. Tapi helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kamu bahkan belum tanya gimana perasaanku, dan malah pergi gitu aja."

Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya, membawa Minseok semakin erat kedalam pelukannya.

"Kamu juga gak tau kalo aku sedang dalam euforia yang benar-benar _over_, tadi."

Luhan meletakkan dagunya dipucuk kepala Minseok, lalu menciumnya lembut.

"Aku bahkan belum bilang, _Nado saranghae…"_

Luhan mengendorkan pelukannya, dan menatap wajah manis Minseok yang ditaburi dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Gadis itu juga mengelus pipinya, dan tersenyum lembut terhadapnya.

_Cup_

Minseok melebarkan kedua matanya ketika Luhan mengecup bibirnya, singkat. "_Gomawo, Jeongmal. Nae sarang…"_

_Cup_

Minseok tersenyum ketika Luhan menciumnya lagi. "Aku sayang kamu, Seokki…"

"Aku juga sayang kamu, Lu…"

_Cup_

Kini tangan Minseok sudah mengalung indah dileher Luhan.

"_Jeongmal saranghae_, Minseokkie…"

"_Nado saranghae, Luhannie…"_

_Cup_

"Minseok…"

"Hm?"

_Cup _

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

_Cup_

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

**(—end.) **

.

* * *

**(Note)**

Hai!

Jadi, eum seharusnya ini ku publish pas awal puasa. Tapi karena ya modemku menjadi sangat bogek jadi baru bisa di publis pas puasa udah mau abis.

So...how is it? errr aku harap kalian nangkep ceritanya gimana, karena seperti biasa aku nulis dengan alur yang sangat cepat. Aku gak terima yang protes tentang peck kiss bertubi-tubi yang Luhan lakuin ke Minseok! ahahahahaha /digampar

Okay, _Review Please?^^_

oh iya;; **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri **bagi kalian yang merayakannya~~


End file.
